Blazy vs Blaze
by jame8000
Summary: The Blazes thought she would die they did not expect for a human to help
1. Chapter 1

**Blazy vs. Blazes**

**Blazy's pov**

I ran but what could i do they had me cornered. Their leader the Blaze King looked at me in disgust "humanoid Blaze you are an discrace .We must bluck this imperfection from

our numbers." He said getting a bottle of poison out they grabed me held me fown as he forced the horrid liquid down my throat. "Open the portal!" He commanded

just like that i was falling throw in the nether then i hit something hard it then picked me up and ran i i went unconscious after that.

**Jame's pov**

I was walking home but as i was walking out of nowhere a girl fell on me. It hurt when she touched me i look at her she was injure. I ignored

the pain from the heat she was radiating and ran to my house.

I took a blood sample put it in the brewing stand and and it was a deadly poison.

What should i do? What can i do? I ran to my library. I found the book the healing potion.

_Healing XV:This potion is for healing the posion of Death Ingredients need:1 diamonds 10 blaze rods and one bucket of lava. _

* * *

well this is my first one i'm not sure if people will like it if you leave a review please no hate


	2. Healing fire

Well Chapter Two what will James do with the now finished potion how will this heal the mysterious girl.

**James POV**

She was heating up. i grabed the potion and helped her drink. It takes about a day the book said. But i don't know a thing about this girl by the looks of her i could tell she loves blazes. I left to rest intell her recovory.

**Blaze Leader POV**

"Dammit! why has she not die yet" The Blaze Leader said "I can feel her living still drawing breath. No matter we will go to the overworld and hunt her. It will be fun aahahahahahahahahahaha!"

**Blazy POV**

I awoke in a bed feeling better. But why was i in a square of wood. "Feeling better"said a a male in the cornor oh my eye. I blasted my fire arrow in his direction. He moved with such speed. He then pressed a button then a shield around me. "you will release me at once or i will kill you." I Yelled.

He then snickered at this statement. "Do not laugh at me mortal." i said "Just calm down and i'll let you out o.k." he said " fine." i said sitting down he then pressed the button "Now what your name?"

he asked "Blazy." i said "I'm Jame. Now i have a question why you wearing that blaze stuff?" he Asked "What a stupid question i am a Blaze." i said as his eyes shot up "a Blaze? Why are you humaniod then?" I don't know but i am." I said "Last question why were you pisoned when you knocked me down?" i then realized "Oh god they're going to hunt me down cause i'm still alive"


	3. Ending

**Run**

**James POV**

She looked scared all of a sudden,She then runs past me runnung for the door,Before she got there there came a giant explosion and another,

It was constant getting louder and louder"

what hunting you?" i asked "Blaze Leader the king ofthe Blaze. He thought i was a mistake Human and Blaze,Even my parents agreed with(Bl will be Blaze Leader from now on)BL's judgement." "That horrible,why would they?" "Because i'm diffrent you stupid human, do you understand, You human think the say you kill Ghast,Blaze and Pigmen and you do not care." she yelled with tears in her eyes

**Hours of talking later**

"We should gear up hide you." "Why do you care." "Because i do."

We then geared up. i made her nether gear blaze swords ghast armor i then lead her to my tracks and we were off.

**Blazy POV**

This world of his underground it was amazing,It was messy with bookselfs and wood but that what made it beautiful in a way. He had a paper and on it was a bounty on it on me. After that hundreds of mobs attacked us but we defeaed them easily.

"We are here." that voiced drained me of any bravery i had almost drained out of me

"Hello Blazy little Blazy your time is up me and the ender Dragon will end you both hahahahahhaahahahahahahhahah ahahahahaha!" "You will not lay a single finger on her!" jame said it touched my heart. The Flames blasted at us we ran "I can see them." i ran at BL "Fight me you coward!" i screamed blades smashing aganist his,we fought then i heard the dragon die he ran toward me and BL.

"Why do you want to kill her?" she is imperfect she must die!" "Your life is over,to me you are imperfect." "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa" me and jame stabed him blood fell out of his veils we started to blow up in lava explosives we ran out oh his cave and to the above ground

**A few weeks later...**

**Narrator POV**

Well Blazy and james are happy living and serviving together the lived a wonderful life and that how it ended.


End file.
